Request
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Ichigo has to make it look like he is still looking for Orihime, but everyone knows she's not his top priority! Rated for language and mild content.


**Bleach: IchiUlqui (doesn't really have a title)**

**I made this for KaratheMurphster, negating one of my other stories. Well, not repudiating per say, but certainly counteracting. No blood in this story, Kara! Alas, no research either!**

Ichigo burst into the room, zanpakuto held in front of him as a weapon and a shield. "Ulquiorra, I know you're in here!" he shouted, swinging his sword in a way he thought was threatening. There was a laugh from somewhere near, soft and harmonious. It appeared to echo throughout the room, prompting Ichigo to walk further in. The door to the only entrance slammed behind him and the laughter began again.

"Fuck," groaned Ichigo. Wrong room again! Orihime wasn't in here, but neither was Ulquiorra. Or, was he? Something brushed his arm, moving too fast for the Soul Reaper to catch. "Hmm, Soul Reaper. You're slacking," said a voice, seeming to come from all around.

"Ulquiorra?" he asked stupidly. Of course, it was him, who else would be able to move so fast only his voice could be heard?

"Correct," whispered the Arrancar, slowing enough for Ichigo to catch a glimpse of him before crossing the floor and standing still. They looked at each other for a long while, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Is Orihime here?" asked Ichigo quietly, lowering his zanpakuto a fraction. Ulquiorra smirked, shaking his head. There was a clatter of metal and a muted thud as Ichigo dropped his weapon, tackling the smaller man to the ground. "I missed you, Espada," said Ichigo, kneeling over the other and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"So what was that?" Ulquiorra asked, one arm around Ichigo's neck and the other gesturing to the fallen zanpakuto. "If Orihime was in here," he said slowly, his mouth hovering over Ulquiorra's. "I wouldn't want her to think I 'wasn't worried about her'. I wanted y-"

"To kick my ass?" Ichigo laughed, pressing his mouth to Ulquiorra's for a split second before switching their positions. Ulquiorra unsheathed his sword, stabbing it into the wall behind them while grinding down onto Ichigo's already hard length.

"Why did I wait so long to come back?" Ichigo wondered aloud, his hands on Ulquiorra's hips and his head thrown back. Ulquiorra shrugged, speeding his movements and using his own hands on Ichigo's chest as leverage. "I suppose you didn't want to attract attention." Ichigo nodded, pulling the Arrancar closer as one of his hands traveled up Schiffer's spine of its own accord.

"You know, Kurosaki," started the Espada, stopping his motions. Ichigo growled; Ulquiorra knew he hated it when he used his last name, but it was to get his attention. Ichigo's hand didn't stop, and the feather-light brushes along the Arrancar's spine distracted them both. "I think Lord Aizen is getting a little too cocky."

All movement stopped from the Vaizard, breathing shallowly as he waited for Ulquiorra to continue. "Maybe I should come back with you. As an… ally." Ichigo nearly came on the spot he was so thrilled; Ulquiorra never spoke idly about leaving, and always used the closeness of foreplay to express his deepest thoughts.

"OK!" said Ichigo, pushing Ulquiorra off and standing up whilst looking around for his zanpakuto. "Let's get Orihime and go, now!" Ulquiorra shook his head in disagreement, re-sheathing his sword that was suddenly in his hand and holding Zangetsu away. Ichigo frowned, stepping forward with his hand out. Ulquiorra stepped back with him, a half-smile gracing his features.

"I didn't say we were done here, did I?" asked Schiffer, his smile widening. Ichigo stopped, knowing Ulquiorra's power well and not wanting to chance it. "We will go when I say it's time to go." Ichigo pouted, dropping to the floor and crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

"I wanna go now!" he whined, refusing to look at Ulquiorra. The Arrancar sighed and walked over, leaning down and placing one finger under Ichigo's chin.

"We've put _this_ off far too long, yes?" he asked, forcing Ichigo to look into his emerald eyes. There was a flurry of indecipherable movement, and they were in the same position as before. "I think you should finish one thing before moving to the next."

"We," Ichigo corrected, reaching up and stroking Ulquiorra's cheek. "We should finish. And then we'll go." That was actually more of a question than a statement, but Ichigo didn't want to push it. Ulquiorra sighed again, making quick work of the tie around Ichigo's yukata and exposing his chest, running his hands over the tan expanse.

"And then we'll go," agreed the Arrancar, allowing himself to be pulled into a kiss.

**If the requester does not call for an M, there is little chance I will continue. That is all I am going to say about this. Well, if there happened to be a **_**very**_** persuasive reviewer who wanted some… intercourse, I would love to write that for you. All right, fine, I will finish it later. You people are so demanding!**

**In addition, does anyone read Slam Dunk? I was thinking of Hanamichi when Ichigo was all pouty.**


End file.
